Powerless or Powerful
by Mistress Ahiru
Summary: This the revised edition of gogetas new rebirth exept its alot sexier LOL.
1. Say goodbye to heaven

New Story: Gogeta's New Rebirth.

Summary: What if Gogeta was and actual being not just a mix of Goku and Vegeta. He got his own girl a fairy (using winx club transformations). She fell from the sky and he fell in love. Includes lots of fighting, Hatred and Romance.

Pairings: Goku 21/Chichi 19

Vegeta 21/Bulma 19

Gogeta 19/Tohru 17

Story start:

_Hear me when I say when I say I believe _

A sad wind was blowing through the skies as the saiyen's sparred. The clouds were puffy and the sun was shining. Goku a young man with spiky black hair was floating in the air waiting for his opponent's next move.

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

Gogeta a fiery redheaded man with ice blue eyes, he was currently going to launch a ki blast when he heard a small groan. A young purple headed girl was falling from the sky. Her wings were lying limply behind her and her outfit was tattered and torn. In her mind to calm her down she was singing a song.

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah _

_La da da da _

_La da da da _

_La da da da da da da da da da _

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong _

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you _

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Dooo, do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So - keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Gogeta dashed off from his position in the sky and caught the delicate creature. Her face was streaked with tears and blood. He growled and seeing a delicate creature being harmed.

"Gogeta we have to tend to her wounds." Goku said looking around. The wind howled from the scent of pure evil that surrounded it.

"Sorry but she's not going anywhere." A voice stated. That voice was so familiar and disgusting.

"You are?" Goku asked impatiently with a smirk that was identical to Gogeta's. They were just like twins it was just to funny.

"Do you not remember me? It's I Frieza." He laughed. They looked to each other and back at him.

"No." the girl trembled out

"She's waking up." Gogeta said to himself

Her body shimmered with a purple and silver glow. She raised her body in the air and prepared a final attack. Frieza threw a crackling with electricity ice ball at her, she hit it back with the back of her hand. He launched a second attack that hit deep within her stomach, he punched her. She hit the ground and created a deep crater about 15 feet deep. She groaned but she couldn't move, until she felt the presence of her sister and her power surging through her.

'_Thank you.'_

"You will not hurt them, I promise you that!!!!" she yelled before started glowing her transformation was just like flowers delicate and beautiful. She lifted her hands and silver and black butterflies fluttered around her body causing her tattered clothing to reform. She now sported a pleated skirt that was black and a purple halter top with thigh high purple boot that had Pointe shoe tips.

"No!" Freeza yelled out

"Oh yes, Enchantix Fairy Dust!" she yelled out. She put her hands in an X formation that created a energy beam, after performing the movements to complete the attack, she finished and Freiza retreated. She fainted and she succumbed to the darkness. It blanketed her as she was held in strong warm arms.

*Chi Chi and Goku's Home*

"Will she awaken soon? I kinda noticed she didn't transform back." Krillin stated

"She will--" he stated that when he heard a groan coming from said girl.

In her mind she couldn't focus it. She blinked, once, twice, three times. Her eyes fluttered open and glanced around the room.

"Umm where am I If you don't mind me asking." The girl said

"Dear your at my house." Chi chi said

"Thank you so much for hospitality I really appreciate it. I would like to thank him and the other young man for saving me." The girl said pointing at Goku and Gogeta

"Your welcome." Goku smiled

"Hn." Gogeta stated

"Goku you have a gash across your chest." She stated. She took out the fairy dust bottle and sprinkled it along the gash.

"Whoa." Gohan said smiling

"Double whoa." Krillin stated

"Hn." Trunks stated

"Hn" Gogeta grunted slyly looking at her.

"What was that?" Goku asked

"It's called fairy dust." She looked up and smiled. The window was open and the wind shifted, her hair along with it it revealed the upper part of her back that had a pair of angel wings. They were pure white and was outline with a shimmering purple.

"Well what is your name?" Trunks asked

"My name?" She asked.

"Yes your name." Gogeta stated smirking.

"My name?" she asked naïvely

"Yes your name." Gogeta said becoming agitated

"Well its Tohru I guess.?" she asked

"Tohru, huh?" Gogeta said getting up out of the chair his tail swaying back and forth.

"Tohru, Tohru that is my name." she spoke in a whisper.

"Tohru?" Krillin asked

"Yes?" She smiled she sat up and stepped out the bed. She heard a collective gasp come from Chi chi. Her wings behind her started to sparkle and glow. They resonated and disappeared, and they were replaced by a pair of smaller pair of white wings. They then shimmered and disappeared.

"I don't want to know." They said together

She giggled and look them nervously. Chi chi-Chan then smiled at her.

"Tohru-Chan you are welcome to stay here. I realized that you don't have home to go here."

"Thank you so much. I'm in dept to you." Tohru smiled.

"Well we will have to get you in school, and a uniform." She babbled.

"Ok." Tohru said nervously

"Yes this shall be fun." Chi chi smiled. She had that gleam eye in her that Tohru should be afraid of.

"Well we're out." The guys stated and walked out the room.

"Chi Chi-Chan you don't have to go to the trouble." Tohru said in tiny voice.

"To late Bulma to care of it all ready." She smiled

"How so? How did you swing that?" She asked

"Secret well its about mid after noon so you should get some rest and be ready for school tomorrow." She said

"Ok goodnight Chi Chi-Chan and thank you." Tohru smiled and waved as chi chi-Chan walked out the room. Tohru pondered about her upcoming future. Will he come back? We he continue to mess with her future. Will he ever stop chasing her?

*On the roof at 10:38 pm*

"What are you doing here girl?" Gogeta asked floating next to her.

"Watching the stars." She answered her hands were holding her head as she looked at the moon. Her knee was bent and the other was flat.

"Hmm right, Go to bed we got school to tomorrow." He smirked

"I understand. Gogeta??" She asked

"What?" He asked

"Thank you for saving me today." She spoke kissing him on the cheek her small wings protruding from her back.

"Good night." she spoke softly before flying into the window.

"She's mine." he smirked placing his hand on his cheek where she kissed him.

*Next morning*

"Good morning." Tohru said to every one. They either looked and grunted and the other responded with a good morning.

"So Tohru are you ready to go?" Goku asked getting up, he had the intention of bringing her to the school.

"Yes but don't worry about it I can get there." Tohru smiled. Goku smiled as well and she ran out the door. Gohan walked up to his dad and patted him on the shoulder. Goten was sitting on his back.

"Dad are we on for sparing today?" he asked his father. His dad nodded and smirked at his wife.

"Chi what are we gonna do?" Goku asked his wife.

"I don't know. I see that she has immense power and I see that Gogeta has a little crush on her." Chi chi giggled.

"I see we have a full house as well. You, me, Goten, Gohan, Gogeta, and now Ahiru. This will be very interesting."

"What about Gogeta?" Gogeta asked grinning.

"Nothing hurry up your gonna be late." Chi chi chided

"Yea yeah." He walked out the enormous house and walked down street to his destination, school.

-END CHAPTER 1-

Gogeta is possessive yes! This shall be good yes? This is the revised version.


	2. Welcome to hell

New Story: Gogeta's New Rebirth.

Summary: What if Gogeta was and actual being not just a mix of Goku and Vegeta. He got his own girl a fairy (using winx club transformations). She fell from the sky and he fell in love. Includes lots of fighting, Hatred and Romance.

Pairings: Goku 21/Chichi 19

Vegeta 21/Bulma 19

Gogeta 19/Tohru 17

Chapter start:

*School*

"Good morning. You must be Tohru, Well here's your schedule." A lady said handing here the schedule and then she walked to classroom. Room 213, algebra taught by Dr. Walker and she knocked on the door.

"Come in." was a faint noise.

"Hello." Tohru greeted. She walked in the room and a collective gasp went throughout the room. When she came in her usual knee length hair was in a two tight ponytails with hair framing her face. She was a natural purple headed girl. She has blue eyes and black streaks through her hair. She wore a black pleated skirt and a black long sleeved sailor shirt and it had the white tie. She wore black Pointe shoed with white ribbons on them. She turned around and smiled.

"Good morning my name is Tohru Mizuki." She bowed lightly. She heard a collection of Catcalls from guys, from the back you saw icy blue eyes angering at the sight of those pigs. Tohru took a seat next to Gohan and she smiled at him. Soon as it came the school day had ended.

*Outside*

A group of girls had approached her as she was sitting on the ground under the shade of the tree. They did not look happy.

"Hey bitch!" one girl named Ami said

"…" she got no response from Tohru.

"Bitch." The girl said again

"I'm sorry I don't respond to such inadequate people who have to resort to cursing to get someone's attention." Tohru remarked.

"Really we came to warn you to stay away from Gogeta he belongs to us." Rei chided

"Should I be scared?" Tohru remarked

"You should." Lori said next

"Not sorry girls but your gonna have to try harder. You don't scare me." Tohru said happily

"Now if you'll excuse me." She said laying back. Her head silently connected with grass as she turned over to get in a sleeping position.

"Leave." Tohru stated

Ami raised her hand to grab at her hair when a hand caught it.

"Don't you dare." The voice called out.

"Gogeta-kun." The fangirl said

"Don't touch her." He threw her hand away and the fangirl's scurried off, muttering how they were gonna get revenge on the purple headed bitch.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I'm alright, she didn't hit me." Tohru smiled taking the hand he offered and stood up.

He had pinned her to the tree and nibbled on her ear. She moaned as she felt him press against her.

"Tohru." He groaned out he then smashed his lips against hers in swift motion that erupted a gasp from her mouth causing her to open her mouth. He smirked against her lips and she began to push back as his tongue swirled around hers. But she knew that she would not win this battle in dominance since he was the dominant one. His hands circled her waist and her arms circle his strong neck. He was well built probably from all that fighting. She moaned as his tongue hit a sweet spot in her mouth. He slowly receded and let her breathe. He looked into her eyes, his icy blue eyes bore into her ocean blue ones.

"Tohru are you afraid of me." He said his spiky head leaning on her shoulder.

"Never. Should I be?" She questioned as she looked at him.

"Yes." He said sadly as he turned away ashamed.

"I'm not afraid because you wouldn't hurt me or anyone in you family or friends." She smiled

"What do mean?" He asked

"You wouldn't hurt your friends or family right?" She asked slightly

"No never." He grumbled into her shoulder.

She grabbed his head and made him stare straight in her face.

"Then I have no reason to fear you." She smiled softly

"Thank you." He smiled

*At home*

"Welcome home Tohru!" chi chi-Chan said

"Thank you. Oh is this Gochi?" Tohru asked as her silk hair fell over her shoulder as she placed her book bag on the floor. She picked up the little girl and smiled. The young little girl had big bright brown eyes filled with innocence. She smiled at Tohru and Tohru saw the mini-dragon ball on her head on top of a hat.

"Hey is that a dragon ball on her head? Would that kind of leave her open for any villain that might want it?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Nah I mean Goku did beat everyone that came to hurt us so were fine."

"So Chi Chi-Chan was you planning to take her on her walk?" Tohru asked

"Yes I will be back in an hour."

"Alright then see ya later." Tohru waved and smiled.

*Outside*

'_Hmm that's Kakarots daughter, I must have her that's what our leader requires.'_ the mysterious man said

"Mama where are we going, where are you taking me?" Gochi asked sweetly.

"So your kakarots daughter?" Nappa asked as he appeared in front of her .

"What do you want? I thought you were dead!" Chi-Chi exclaimed her hair flying wildly in the wind.

"So she is kakarots daughter I'll be taking her." He snatched her up only to by hit by a beam of light.

"Wait what the fuck! Who did that?" he asked

"ME!" Tohru yelled

"And you are?" Nappa asked

"Tohru Mizuki." She transformed and launched a purple beam at his stomach. He dodged at slapped her through the wall of the house. He kneed Chi-Chi in the stomach making her fly and then fall in some bushes.

"Mommy." Gochi cried running to her mother.

"I'll be taking this, yoink!." Nappa spoke.

He snatched her and flew off.

"Quick somebody stop him." Chi-chi called out. She was met with silence.

"Dammit Tohru." She growled angrily

"Hey I was bitch slapped through a house, what's your excuse?" Tohru groaned

"I was kneed in the stomach." Chi-Chi growled out.

"What's wrong?" Yamcha asked

"Gochi is gone, I'm going after her!" Tohru flew after him.

"Hey what's going on out here?" Krillin asked.

"Gochi is gone." Chi-Chi wailed

"What do you mean gone?" Goku asked his wife.

"Nappa took her." She wailed big fat tears

"Where is Tohru?" Gogeta asked

"She's gone after him, all on her own." She wailed

"Chi-Chi I-" Goku was interrupted by the sight of Gogeta flying past them looking for the battleground.

*With Nappa!*

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Gochi cried

"Shut up! I said Shut up. Shut up! Damn it why isn't yelling angrily making you cry less?" Nappa yelled. She continued to wail.

He picked her up and put her in the space pod.

"Now for a time out in the space pod. No I just sit back and beat the crap out of whoever's coming great." He sighed,

Nappa stopped when he felt a power level rising and coming closer. The said power level jumped off a cloud, twisted and land safely on the ground.

"Nappa give her back WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Tohru yelled as she jumped.

"Not a chance." He grinned. Tohru flew in to the air Nappa quickly following her she took her stance in the air and growled at him. He smirked and took his. She threw three punches and he had dodged them. She put her hands in the kamehameha position and shot a beam of light rapid fire.

"Sacred Light!!!" She yelled out. The light came for him and he punched it out the way.

"Bitch please.." he grinned

It hit a small hill that had bird tree occupying it. Tohru yelled and flew toward the falling eggs, she scooped them up and flew them to a hill where they wouldn't get hurt. Their mother licked her cheek and nestled over her nest.

"NAPPA!" Tohru yelled out. She flew back to him with her purple wings fluttering behind her. He flew toward her so fast she couldn't keep up. He hit her twice in her stomach three times in her back and tore off one of her wings. She screamed in pain and hit the ground with a hard thud. The pod that held Gochi burst open and the Gochi flew out.

"STOP BEATING UP MY AUNTIE!!!!!" Gochi yelled

"Ah my space pod!" she jumped out of the pod destroying it on site.

"Ah my space armor!"

"I get it your from space!"

She landed a hard head butt to Nappa's chest.

"Gochi?" Tohru groaned out

"hmm." Gochi said

"Gochi, oh crap." Tohru groaned again

"Uncle Nappa is pissed!" he growled punching her in the head making her fly in the air.

_**We here a mistress Ahiru corporations do not condone child violence we do however find it hilarious.**_

"Flying Stratus." Stratus was her own white cloud and it came to pick up its master. She pointed to Gochi and it picked her up laying her on its back.

"Stratus take her to Kami House and Gochi Get Vegeta and Goku." Tohru groaned out.

"Auntie!!!" Gochi said as Status flew off.

"Gochi-Chan." _'Be safe _Tohru thought as she drifted into unconsciousness.

*Gogeta*

"Damn what the hell was she thinking?" He was flying to the battle grounds in record speed. He arrived to find her unconscious and a cloud flying past him. He didn't pay any heed to it. It past him in a hurry but he felt tears on his face. He was upset HIS girl was on the ground bleeding half to death.

Ok fuck that he was pissed.

"NAPPA!!!" He yelled and elbowed Nappa straight in the face.

"Ahh Gogeta you are here now. So let me guess I've hurt your bitch and you want revenge." Nappa sneered. His armor was torn and he had cuts all over and that was Nappa.

"Don't get cocky Nappa." Gogeta threw 18 straight left, right, and uppercuts to Nappa's face chest and neck area.

"I'm not it's just that your little girlfriend isn't a saiyen therefore she is no use to me or our race." Nappa chided

"That means nothing to me." Gogeta voice fell on deaf ears by tohru.

'_Not a saiyen'_

_*Flashback*_

"_Girl get out of here your no saiyen." A man named Qui yelled_

"_I am to!" Tohru yelled back_

"_You don't know the secret. HAHA this is excellent! Allow me to tell you, your mother was a 2 cent whore, and your father was neither a saiyen nor your mother was either. So you became human, How you got fairy powers is easy. It was a spell a witch put on you so that maybe you may survive in the world." He sneered at her crumpled body that lay like a heap upon the cold tile._

"_But I have to stay this is my home."_

"_Find a new one." Frieza stated_

"_But-"_

"_But nothing! You're a disgrace to our planet. Your not a saiyen or an alien. Your human with magic powers that's it." Frieza yelled_

"_But that was your fault you took my tail you bastard."_

_Realization dawned on her she was human with wings, that's it. Her life was a lie what her parents told her sister was a lie. She was insignificant, with that thought she ran, ran far away and off the planet leaving the rest to laugh after her. _

_*Flashback end*_

She woke up feeling something slip between her lips. It was the shape of a bean and she bit into it, a few seconds later she hopped up in full recovery.

"You feel better?" Gogeta asked

"I feel fine thanks to you." She smiled

"Good because we have to have a long talk young lady." He smirked

"You reprimand me like you're my father." She growled

"Yea-Yea see if you can keep up _**Little Girl.**_" He taunted and shot off like a rocket

"Hey come back!" She yelled shooting off after him. She had become slightly tired because of her wings being ripped off her back and collapsed in his arms. He smiled and whispered to her."I'm so proud of you." He kissed her forehead and flew to Kami house.

*Kami House*

Gogeta landed on the sand with a soft tap and was carrying Tohru bridal style. He looked at her sleeping face and smile to himself.

"Oh my god, what happen to her?" 18 asked

"She's just tired." Gogeta said smiling.

"I don't blame her she's a strong willed one at that." Chi-Chi said holding Gochi. Gochi cooed a small smile.

"Auntie alive?" Gochi asked

"Yes she is sweetie." Chi-Chi said. Gochi had pushed her arms out and kissed Tohru's cheek causing her to stir.

"Mmn" Tohru groaned. She opened her eye's and smiled to her niece. She held out her and hand grasped Gochi hand in hers. Tohru smiled and closed her eyes again. She fell back into a deep slumber.

"I'll take her to her room." Gogeta stated, without giving anyone a chance to object.

"Dammit Tohru I told you to keep out of trouble." He told her. She looked at him and smirked and laughed at him.

"I couldn't help it! You weren't there and Gochi was stolen so I went to go help." Tohru said, She had a brilliant smile on her face and her eyes sparkled.

"Don't do it again." He commanded

"Your wish is my command master." She laughed

"So you agree to be my mistress." He stated laughing walking out the door.

'_Pervert'_

END CHAPTER 2


End file.
